Diamonds & Pearls
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: Pinger and MAG Christmas tale.


_**A/N Another Christmas tale! Yes I know that there is a writer on this site going by the same name as the story. No they did not have anything to do with this as I do not know them. If they are reading this, HI! How are ya!  
><strong>_

_**Diamonds and Pearls happens to be one of my favorite Prince songs. And I hope this story does not seem corny but if it does well you can write your own so there :P  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Gilligan sat on what was known by the castaways as oyster bay holding a pearl between his fingers. The same pearl he had found two years ago after the gold strike when they had been consumed with gold fever. He had showed it to the others and tricked them into thinking there were more and they all took off.<p>

The first mate grinned as the others went crazy digging through the oysters. It was pretty funny. This brings him to the present. He held onto this pearl all this time. Never told the others. He was contemplating what he should do with this beautiful white specimen. So perfect and pure. Kind of like….Mary Ann.

Mary Ann. Sweet pretty Mary Ann. Friendly white smile. Warm chocolate eyes. Chocolate. Mmmm he liked chocolate….especially chocolate covered hamburgers…. Oh wait Mary Ann. Yeah he liked her too. More than just a friend. Much more. Gilligan liked the way she wore her hair in pigtails. He thought it was cute. He thought she was cute. The best friend he ever had, Skipper excluded of course.

The more he stared at the pearl the more he thought of that farm girl. Like the pearl she was a rare find. How rare it was to find anyone who had one of the kindest hearts he had ever known. Who could bake the best pies ever. Especially coconut cream. He loved her coconut cream pie. He even paid $3000 in gold for that pie! It was worth it!

Gilligan often wondered if she would ever like him the way he liked her. He harbored affection for her since the day they ended up shipwrecked. It was then he felt very protective of her. He wanted to be brave just for her. Let her know that he would do everything he could to make life on the island as tolerable as possible.

Gilligan thought to the times he helped Mary Ann with the laundry. He enjoyed those moments. He would ramble on about his friends back home, especially Skinny Mulligan and the brunette would smile and laugh with appreciation at the humor of his tales.  
>She would then regale him with stories about her life on the farm and her favorite animals. He especially loved the stories about the animals. More than once he stated he hoped one day he could meet those very animals.<p>

The farm girl was the one who encouraged him when he thought he couldn't do something.  
>Like the time Skipper wanted to test him to see if he could take his place as the leader of their group. It was Mary Ann who told him he could do it. She placed that hat on his head and told him he was more than up to the task. Mary Ann believed in him and that was all he ever needed. The brunette had more belief in him than the others. It wasn't that the others thought him a goofball. He knew very well they didn't. It was just that Mary Ann was more vocal about her support. And she would kiss him on the cheek and tell him he was wonderful. Gilligan liked that part.<p>

The sailor stood up and made a decision. He knew exactly what he was going to do with the pearl.

**Cave**

The Professor hit the wall with a pick ax as hard as he could looking for the substance. A substance that would help him make snow for Ginger.  
>The movie star had come to the academic inquiring if it would be possible for him to create something that would resemble snow. It was Christmas time and it would be nice if they could add a touch of the white stuff to their decorations. How pretty it would look! So here he was. In a cave. Looking for something that could be used to create snow because it's what Ginger wanted. The things he did for her. He shook his head.<p>

As he hit the wall harder he noticed something shining in the rock. Roy hit it again and then set the pick down.  
>He moved closer to inspect his find and gasped with disbelief. It couldn't be? Could it? Diamond? There was diamond on this island? In the caves? Or at least in this cave. Odd yes but then they had found gold before so anything was possible.<p>

Upon closer inspection he found the gem had a pink hue. For some reason the hue reminded him of the blush Ginger wore on her creamy white face. His mind drifted to the starlet. She was certainly beautiful that was for sure. And a rare treasure. Like the pink diamond he just found. Ginger was more than glamour and glitz. She had a heart. A big one. A generous one.

He recalled the many times the actress went out of her way to help the others. The times the Howells would fight and threaten to separate. It was Ginger who thought of ways to get them back together. She deeply cared about their marriage. She hated to see them apart. The starlet knew how much those two loved each other. It broke the movie star's heart to see them break apart.

And there was the time that Gilligan lost his hair as he was exposed to some bleach and Ginger made him a wig from her own hair. Yes Ginger was a special person. Gorgeous and talented. Very talented.  
>Her voice was amazing. So silky and sensual. The look she would get in her emerald eyes when she would sing was enchanting.<p>

The Professor gathered up his supplies and headed out of the cave. He knew what he had to do.

**Christmas Eve**

The castaways were gathered around a small tree that Skipper and Gilligan found in the jungle. It was decorated with little trinkets and ornaments that the three woman made. On top was a beautiful gold star that Gilligan made from fabric from an old scarf of Mrs. Howell's. The socialite thought it was simply delightful.

The Skipper was standing by the record player spinning some wonderful Christmas tunes. The Howells just happened to have a few Christmas records with them. Mrs. Howell had purchased them in a store in Hawaii to take back home with her.

Everyone was enjoying the festivity. Ginger made some terrific punch from the fruit of the islands. Mary Ann baked two pies. One coconut cream and one lemon. Skipper whipped up some lobster and fish for all to enjoy.

Ginger stood in front of the tree thinking that it was more beautiful than any tree she had ever seen in a Hollywood producer's home or even in Rockefeller Center in New York. She had a terrific family on this island. While she did miss her own family back home, she still had these wonderful people.

The Professor sat watching her in her light pink gown that used to be white. Ginger had dyed it pink with some dye he had made a few months back. The academic thought she looked stunning. Just like that pink diamond he had found a few weeks back.

Mary Ann was looking over the records to see which one she would like Skipper to play next. She loved Christmas music. She and her sister loved singing the carols. Silent Night and O Holy Night were among their favorites to sing. Neither of them could carry a tune but they still had a blast singing.

Gilligan looked at the farm girl in her gingham dress. It was his favorite on her. He thought she looked so angelic was the word he supposed he would use. The more he studied her the more she was reminding her of that pearl. Simple and pretty. Sweet and pure.

The Professor approached Ginger as she gazed at the tree.  
>"Hello there." He said.<p>

The redhead turned to him and smiled. "Hello Professor. Isn't it beautiful? I love Christmas trees."

"It is spectacular." The academic agreed. "You girls did an amazing job."

"I think Gilligan should get the credit for the star. It really sets it off don't you think?"

The scholar smiled. "It is something." He said noting the somewhat crooked angles of the gold star. He then turned his eyes back to the actress. "Ginger I um…I have something for you."

"You do?" The movie star said surprised.

He handed her a small box. "I um…I know it's not much but…I hope you like it…"

Ginger smiled taking the box. "Professor it was kind of you to think of me." She pried the lid open and gasped. "Professor….I….where did you find…"She picked up the necklace with a single pink diamond. "It's beautiful."

"You like it?"

"I love it." Ginger smiled. "Oh thank you!" She flung her arms around him in a hug. "Thank you."

She let go and the Professor fastened it to her elegant neck. "It looks great on you." He remarked.

Ginger smiled as he then pulled her close and placed a loving kiss on her red lips.  
>Her arms circled around him.<p>

Gilligan walked to Mary Ann as she was about to hand Skipper a record. He took her arm and led her into the jungle clearing.

"Gilligan what's going on?" She asked.

"I want to give you your present." He stated feeling a tad embarrassed. "Here." The sailor said giving her a small box.

"Gilligan this is sweet of you." Mary Ann remarked. She lifted the lid and was stunned. "Wow. Gilligan…It's beautiful." She picked the necklace with a single pearl strung on a chain.

"You like it?" He asked nervously.

"I love it." The brunette smiled. "Oh thank you Gilligan!" She pressed her lips to his cheek. "This is the best Christmas present I ever received."

The first mate took the necklace and fastened it to the brunette's neck. "Looks good." He smiled.  
>Then suddenly something came over the sailor and he took hold of Mary Ann. He looked deep into her eyes before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Mary Ann's arms found their way around his neck and pressed her lips closer responding to his kiss.<p>

The two made their way back to the common area.

Ginger was standing with her arms around the Professor places kisses all over him.  
>Mrs. Howell was going on about the parties they held back home in their luxurious mansion. Mr. Howell smiled recalling the swell parties he held for his employees of Howell Industries. What a time it was!<p>

Skipper was sipping more of the fruity punch holding up his glass and wishing all a Merry Christmas. He declared that they were the best family he could ever wish for!

"You are the best Christmas present I could ever receive." Ginger said kissing the Professor again. "I love you."

"I love you too Ginger. You are as beautiful as that diamond. " He said of the one hanging around her neck. He then pulled her closer for another kiss.

Mary Ann smiled at Gilligan. "I love you. I am glad I am here with you."

"I love you too Mary Ann. And I think you are as pretty as that pearl."  
>He squeezed her tight thinking this was the best Christmas ever.<p>

The End!


End file.
